


I thinks I’m gonna die

by LemonPieDude



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gavin is kinda angry, Kinda angsty but more of a fluff, M/M, Maybe smut at the end but idk, Mentions of drugs, fake achievement hunter crew - Freeform, its my first ever fanfic to be put here, so if it’s bad I’m really sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonPieDude/pseuds/LemonPieDude
Summary: Ray is drunk and wasted... he calls Gavin to pick him up... Gavin takes care of him ((and tbh, they actually a couple in this variant of the au... ))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non of the locations (or some), that told in this fic, is real and don’t appear in gta neither real life.  
> My grammar sucks because I’m not even native English speaker... so I’m sorry...  
> Enjoy (it’s small af)

Club “Ruby Lake”

Sunday

1:25 am

People were talking in dark corners of the room, siting in leather couches. Pretty girls were dancing naked. There were some sounds of swearing and glass shattering on the floor. There was loud, obnoxious music banging. You almost couldn’t hear anything, even your own thoughts.

Everything was drown in chaos, but those people were just fine with it.

But particularly one man was running through the crowd, trying to not touch or just keep being alive.

The man could barely stand on his own. He stumbled and dodged fists and angry faces of people, who were drunk and almost wasted.

Finally he reached his destination....

\- Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Where is it?!

Person quickly pushed the door of a bathroom open and right away rushed into the stall, leaned against the cold tile floor and tried to calm down. Didn’t work....

He fumbled through pockets of his jeans and hoodie, until he finally found his shattered-glass phone. He heatedly unlocked it and typed the phone number he new at his best.

Beeeep

Beeep

Beep

\- just answer me, you fuck....

guy whispered under his breath.

Beep

Beep

\- Ray? Is that you?

Guy, on the other side of the phone, was probably half-asleep or half-drunk...or maybe both.

\- Yeah, Gav. It’s me....it’s me.

Ray tried to sound not so drunk and not so high.

\- Where, the bloody hell, are you?

\- I’m in the club...

\- Ray....

Gavin sighed, which always means, Narvaez did something wrong.

\- Can I ask you for a favor?

\- You said the last was THE LAST!

\- THIS will be the last time, ok- look, it’s not my fault!

\- Yeah, tell me about it. I will drive to the club and ya’ will be chuffed again!

Free almost yelled at him. Gav was never this angry. There were a few exemptions but still.

\- Please, Vav, just take me out of here. Please...

\- ALRIGHT! But if the fuzz will catch you, bodge it!

Ray didn’t even finished saying anything, the call cut.

Brown man, again, sighed, maybe because of relief,but mostly out of nervousness and brain almost freezing...

he couldn’t think properly right now.

All he could think of is 1) vomiting; 2) going home to Gavin. The first one is what he was doing right at this moment...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is actually stayed alive! Yay!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well as the first, good grammar - not included... enjoy!!!

Ray tiredly walker his way to the back door and left the noisy club he was in.  
As he walked away from building, guy stumbled again and again to the point he fell. He tried to move to keep himself alive. And now he’s laying on the dirty grown, feeling dizzy, his hands are shaking but not able to move. His limbs felt numb. The only thing in his body who tried to work was the brain. Though not a good way. Narvaez felt like his head was going to split in a half. Sounds were becoming louder and louder until it became obvious that he is going to black out... 

Now he doesn’t hear, see or able to do anything, except from just lay dead. 

Moments later he wakes up... 

Slowly waking up, he, surprisingly, doesn’t feel any pain. At all...though it’s still feels numb. It feels like he lays somewhere warm and it feels so soft around his skin....

Wait! Is he dead? 

In all shock and panic, he opens his eyes and quickly jumps up from the bed. From rapid movements, his hands, chest and toes started to give some sighs of life and right away started to buzz in pain. Even his head doesn’t feel as bad as his body right now. With the pain comes shouts and screams... 

Brown man cursed and loudly shouted to ease the pain. 

As he screamed, sounds of footsteps became louder and now it’s sounds more like running than normally walking. 

The sound ringed through Ray’s ears and he became even more panicked. 

He doesn’t know where he is. He doesn’t know who was going to appear at that door, in that room... 

he pinched himself deep into the corner of the bed, gripping blanket tightly as a cover...

\- Ray... 

The man, who was behind the phone not so long time ago, was now standing in frame of the door. Almost whispering, slowly walking towards Narvaez. 

He, on the other hand, pushed himself even deeper, not believing his eyes at all. 

\- Am I in heaven? Hell? Or drugs still kicking in?

\- Non... you in crew apartment. 

Brown man thought and hummed for a second

\- Is Fahc still alive? 

\- Of course! Did ya’ thought we were killed or something? 

\- No! No! Just...i thought you all drifted away from each other. I didn’t...I didn’t heard anything about you all...

Narvaez fell into bed, holding his head, probably thinking about how he’s still alive...

\- So... you said that it wasn’t your fault...you felt dicky, because of..?

\- Uhhhhh

Now he felt embarrassed. Yeah, maybe he was the one who gets wasted first, but he was the one who was always sure that he wasn’t gonna get really drunk or high, he always said he is responsible with it. But unfortunately, not this time...  
As he told Gavin, some of his “friends” forced him to swallow some strange pills. Ray tried to ask them what was the side effects, but they just laughed it out, as it was nothing...  
It was super weird and suspicious, but Narvaez didn’t pay attention to it... 

Then he mixed it with alcohol and various of other drinks and...here he is: with a headache, feeling numb and hungry...

\- I won’t let you do this to yourself again! No drinks! No drugs! No nightdos! 

\- Awwww you care about me!~

\- OF COURSE, BLOODY HELL, I CARE YOU FIDDLE STICKS!! 

Ray laughed his ass off as Gavin tried to swear or be angry. Though it was hella painful...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is still healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes some angsty stuff  
> Warning: bad English and grammar (again)

Ray started to come back his normal, calm state. Free gave him some medicine from poisoning, in hope they’ll work. Plus to that, Gavin just talked to him, distracting him from the pain and buzz in Ray’s head.

While Narvaez rambled about random stuff: Who was his friends, his plans for this week, drugs...that he should NOT take and....just about Gavin himself. 

As he became more relaxed he started to whisper sweet things about his long time boyfriend. You know...

\- I love your precious green eyes~ and your tanned skin and your brown hair... you’re so sweet, you know that, right?

\- Drugs are still running, aren’t they?

\- Nope...I’m actually feeling much better. I just telling you how I feel

Brown man gently touched Brit’s face, caresses his fingers from cheek to chin. To Free it felt so unnatural. It’s been a long time since they actually interacted with each other and for the past two month they only talked on the phone five times. It’s been a long time no see.

\- I know how ya feel. You’re quite spawny that I’m not wagging off being here with you.

\- Does that mean you have better things to do? 

\- Yeah.... not sitting HERE and being a nurse to ya! 

\- Awwwww don’t say you hate being a one~ 

 

Gavin softly pushed Ray deeper into the bed, feeling embarrassed and red.

Sometimes it feels like they’re one of those old married couples, cutely arguing with each other. Though, to be honest, it’s been five ears since they started their, as they like to call it, “mini romance”, referring to it as “not that serious”. Maybe one of them wasn’t feeling like being in real relationship and just wanted to be with someone because of personal issues. Or maybe it was their plan from the beginning, so if one of them were killed or dead, there would be no information about another partner.

But still, nobody got hurt. Well...almost.

After two have laughed a bit, room started to fill with silence. 

While Narvaez pretended to be asleep, Gavin looked and studied his partner’s face, like it was the last time they will see each other.  
Gavin wasn’t like Ray. He was more emotional and open.  
He missed their talks and odd topics they usually talked on. He missed the times they were REAL crime partners. When they could understand each other at a glance, without any words. He missed the old times Ray was part of a crew. But now, Brown man became one of Los Santos’ myths. Ghosting from a district to another. Now, that he started to work on his own, people started pay him a good money for his sniper skill and in reality, nobody really cares about him being alive or dead.

But Brit, worried about him, a LOT. Ray doesn’t call him, talk or just connect to him at all. At any time that he is not here, with him, Ray could be already be dead. Narvaez probably doesn’t know how much Gavin cares about him, but in their time it’s dangerous to be emotional. 

It’s just is.


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin had been sitting on the bed, for two hours. Just watching his man sleeping and breathing softly.  
For Brit it was the best thing right now. He didn’t saw him for half a year. Now he will try to be here with him as much as he can.

Somebody knocked on the door of the room and slowly opened it. 

It was Ryan. 

He was one of the people who helped bringing body here.  
So it’s logical that he would come here as soon as he could.  
Ryan leaned against the wall, kinda confused...

\- So, how is he?  
\- Getting better. Kipping, resting a bit...  
As Ray was sleeping, Gavin’s face wasn’t looking really happy about it either. Haywood dares to ask: 

\- Are you worried about him?  
\- Of course....I...just not sure. Should I really?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Well... he’s not dead. He’s not drunk! Should I really be worried?  
\- Well you look like it.  
\- I’m just...miffed. We all worry about our friends, aren’t we?  
\- Let’s face it, he is NOT your friend... 

Rye was right and not at the same time.  
Ray and Gavin didn’t talk to each other for maybe a year and now Free doesn’t really sure if he should care about him. All Narvaez is doing is being a “legless lad”.  
Both looked at him again, at the same time. Though they were actually whispering, somehow, Narvaez woke up.  
\- I am friend, what’s your problem?  
\- I don’t have any problems particularly with you, but he does.

Ray looked at Gavin, as he was the the one who Ryan pointed at.  
Gavin was...scared? Confused? Worried.  
Free tried not to look at his partner and shyly put his fist to his mouth.  
He felt like he was guilty for talking about their relationship in front of him without his permission, even though he was sleeping. 

\- Is there something wrong? 

Ray asked, in his normal manner.  
Now Gavin even more worried. All blushed and red. Poor boy doesn’t know what to do with himself...

\- Me and Gavin talked about you. To be more precise, about your relationship with him...  
\- NO NO NO! THAT’S NOT WHAT HE MEANT!! HE IS-  
\- No, that’s clearly what I meant. You being his boyf-  
\- NOOOOOO! 

 

Ray just laughed at his boyfriend’s actions. Laughed loudly.  
Both of the men were shocked. Haywood - way less, but Gavin almost cried because 1) this situation is really uncomfortable. 2) NOW RAY IS GOING TO KILL HIM!!!

This is not good at all...


End file.
